


Хранительница полей

by Serenielle



Series: фем!АУ [1]
Category: Assorti
Genre: F/M, Romance, fem!Manderly
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenielle/pseuds/Serenielle





	Хранительница полей

Первые тонкие лучи солнца подсвечивают линию горизонта. Темное ночное небо светлеет, рассвет раскрашивает его в яркие цвета, будто кто-то плеснул красками на холст. Птицы вовсю чирикают на ветках, а вода в речке весело бликует и рассыпает радужные брызги.  
Деревня уже не спит, перекликается голосами. Скрипят калитки, гулко топчет землю домашний скот, выгоняемый на пастбище. И посвистывает кнут пастуха, подгоняющего стадо.  
Ей нравится наблюдать за утренней суетой в деревне. Люди такие интересные — шумные, смешливые, громкие. Целыми днями трудятся на своих участках и в ее полях, косят траву на ее лугах. И приносят ей потом дары со своих огородов. Ей нравится накидывать на плечи яркие цветные платки и лакомиться сочными налитыми плодами. А взамен она заботится, чтобы луга всегда были полны свежей зеленой травой, а поля давали каждый год обильный урожай.  
Рожок пастуха взвивается над полем нежными музыкальными переливами. Она замирает неподвижно, скрытая растущими на склоне у речки деревьями. Она наблюдает, как пастух гонит стадо вдоль поля, и быстро перебегает по склону вниз. Густые колосья пшеницы скрывают ее от любопытных глаз, скрадывают ее шаги, помогая остаться незамеченной. Она следует за пастухом и его рожком, завороженная музыкой.  
Она знает, как звучат разухабистые деревенские песни, которые играют вечерами, когда настает пора немного отдохнуть от трудов. Она много раз наблюдала за зимними свадебными гуляниями, когда танцевали, казалось, даже небо и земля. Но мелодия пастуха задевает что-то в душе — что-то нежное, уязвимое, которое можно показать лишь достойному.  
Несколько минут — и стадо расползается по лугу, пощипывая сочную траву, щедро посыпанную росой. Капельки на листьях словно бриллианты — она их никогда не видела, но слышала это сравнение от деревенских, и ей понравилось, как звучит.  
Пастух садится возле кустарника. Там, в теньке, можно еще часик подремать, пока стадо не уйдет слишком далеко, и нужно будет перемещаться. Он облокачивается на ствол, скидывая с плеча свой мешок, кладет рядом свернутый кнут. Пастуший пес носится по лугу, оглашая окрестности громким лаем. Но вскоре он ложится рядом с хозяином в теньке.  
Высокая луговая трава скрывает ее, и она, пригнувшись, подходит ближе. Кролик навостряет уши, услышав ее приближение, но она ласково гладит его по макушке, и тот прыгает в другую сторону, не тревожа человека. Это дает ей шанс подойти совсем близко, чтобы его рассмотреть.  
Он такой красивый и необычный. Люди в этих краях светлокожие, русоволосые, а у пастуха кожа смуглая, будто он всю жизнь провел под солнцем, и волосы темные, вьются задорными колечками. Интересно, если дернуть его за прядку, он заметит?  
Ей так хочется это проверить. Трава и кустарники — ее друзья, закрывают ветками, шелестят листьями, скрадывая шаги. Она подкрадывается вплотную, протяни руку — и тронешь за плечо.  
Но она, закусив губу, дергает пастуха за волосы.  
Он мгновенно выпрямляется, от сонной неги не остается и следа. Глаза темнеют, как небо перед грозой, когда пастух смотрит назад, в переплетение ветвей кустарника. Она мигом ныряет в траву, и та смыкается над головой, глуша смешок.  
Пастух пожимает плечами — видимо, думает, что зацепился за ветку волосами. Он снова замирает в полудреме. Утренний ветерок играет его рубашкой, распахивая ее.  
Она краснеет. Голые мужчины не загадка для нее, сколько раз она их видела прыгающими в снег после бани зимой. Но сейчас она впервые видит обнаженную мужскую грудь так близко. Рука сама тянется потрогать, но она дотягивается только до волос.  
И снова дергает, и на этот раз смеется громко и в голос. Слишком уж забавно наблюдать за пастухом, который не знает, кто положил на него глаз.  
Несомненно, он слышит ее смех. Но думает, что это кто-то из деревенских девушек, потому что с усмешкой качает головой. Азарт горячит кровь, хочется еще его поддеть, не дать вновь уснуть в такое замечательное утро.  
И тогда она широко взмахивает рукой, стряхивая с травинок еще не просохшую росу. Капли повисают на его ресницах, когда он ошеломленно моргает. Невозможно удержаться, однако ей становится не до смеха, когда он вскакивает на ноги и безошибочно выбрасывает руку вперед, в ее сторону, чтобы схватить.  
Нет уж! Никто не смеет ее трогать, пока она сама того не захочет и не разрешит.  
Ноги легко несут ее через поле к речке. Там можно будет скрыться и переждать. Смех все же вырывается из груди, и она хохочет от счастья. Но родные поля, обычно оберегающие ее от неприятностей, в этот раз почему-то не предупреждают о норе впереди. И нога ее попадает прямо туда.  
Норка неглубокая, но хватает, чтобы подвернуть ногу. Щиколотка вспыхивает болью, и она, неловко взмахнув руками, падает. Платье рвется от резкого движения, руки содраны землей. Какой ужас. Вот тебе и хозяйка полей!  
Страх завладевает всем ее существом. Не такой она рассчитывала когда-нибудь предстать перед красавчиком-пастухом — в порванном платье и с подвернутой ногой. Предательская пшеница шелестит все громче, и она только и успевает, что стянуть платье на груди да колени подобрать.  
А потом она поднимает глаза — и встречается взглядом с его, фиолетовыми, как цветки живокости, и очень удивленными.  
***  
Эсферо замирает, во все глаза разглядывая девушку. Он привык к женскому вниманию, да только так, как она недавно делала, еще ни одна не пыталась привлечь его внимание. И к тому же, девушку эту он совсем не знает. Это странно и удивительно — деревня у них не то чтобы маленькая, но довольно уединенная, в сторонке от торговых путей, и редко кто сюда захаживал. А уж тем более такие хорошенькие девицы.  
— Кто ты? — спрашивает он с легкой улыбкой. Девушка хмурится, отчего между ее бровями пролегает очаровательная складочка. И вообще вся она такая неземная, загадочная. И очень красивая. Серые глаза, будто утренний туман над полями, венок из васильков лежит на ее голове так ладно, будто стебельки вырастают из волос, цветом точь-в-точь как пшеница вокруг. Яркие, словно земляника, губы поджаты — девушка явно злится.  
Неудивительно — Эсферо замечает ее платье, порванное почти пополам, и опухшую лодыжку. Наверное, убегая, споткнулась о кочку.  
— Давай я помогу, — он подступает ближе и протягивает руку. Но девушка щурится и вздергивает подбородок.  
— Я сама могу идти, — она отталкивается от земли, но тут же падает. Опухшая нога не дает идти, слезы вскипают на ее глазах, но она смахивает их. Тугие колосья льнут к ее щекам, гладят, словно извиняются.  
— Не можешь. Я тебя напугал, и ты убежала. Позволь мне помочь, — Эсферо улыбается, глядя на незнакомку. Смутно он понимает, кого именно ему довелось увидеть.  
Девушка все еще хмурится, глядит в сторону, но протягивает руку царственным жестом. И вскрикивает, когда Эсферо несет ее на руках.  
— Что ты делаешь? Поставь меня немедленно! — в ее голосе слышно замешательство, и рука все сильнее стискивает порванное платье.  
— Как только дойдем до твоего дома, — Эсферо останавливается на краю поля. — Куда дальше?  
— Глупец, — девушка надменно фыркает. — Раз уж взялся быть носильщиком, неси туда, — она указывает на текущую невдалеке речку. — И осторожнее, меня укачивает! И нога болит!  
Эсферо лишь улыбается, слушая ее капризы. У речки лежит большой плоский камень, краем нависая над водой. Туда он сажает девушку, и та немедленно опускает ногу в воду. Она прикрывает глаза, и по ее губам скользит довольная улыбка. Но девушка сразу же напрягается, кутаясь в остатки одеяния.  
— Если хочешь, я отнесу твое платье своей матери, и она починит его, — предлагает Эсферо.  
— Вот еще! — девушка складывает руки на груди. — А мне прикажешь сидеть голышом?  
Эсферо смотрит на ее ноги, почти голые от самых бедер. Красивые ноги, стройные, длинные. Девушка следит за его взглядом, на ее щеках вспыхивает румянец.  
— Нахал! — она кутает колени в остатки подола, но теперь он видит ее грудь, едва ли скрытую растрепавшимися пшеничными прядями. Ее щеки густо-розовые, и Эсферо смеется, не выдержав. Такую забавную девушку он видит впервые.  
Кажется, он совсем ее разозлил. Девушка вдруг взвивается, сдергивая платье через голову и швыряя в Эсферо. И пока он выпутывается из него, она исчезает. Будто растворяется в речке неподалеку.  
Эсферо оглядывается, но ее не видит. Он сжимает пальцы на платье и узнает узор — его вышивала мать. Это платье в начале весны они подарили хранительнице полей, чтобы был хороший урожай. А он умудрился ее обидеть, хотя она ничего плохого не сделала. Подумаешь, заигралась слегка.  
И если он не извинится, то ждет их в этом году голод и засуха.  
Эсферо встает и спускается вниз к самой речке. Но вдруг останавливается, слыша редкие всхлипы. Ему хочется попросить прощения. Но он успел понять, что девушка горда, и ей не понравится, если он ее заметит в таком состоянии — голую, плачущую и с больной ногой.  
— Прости меня, пожалуйста, — тихо говорит он, глядя на заросший чилимом берег, — я не хотел пугать тебя и насмехаться. Приходи вечером в мой сад, там тебя будет ждать новое платье, еще красивее этого. И яблоки, самые лучшие в деревне. Если ты возьмешь их, я пойму, что ты не сердишься.  
И, подхватив ее платье, он уходит. Все же надо следить за стадом, да и отдать платье, чтобы мать его зашила.  
***  
— Ох Эсферо, доведешь ты нас, — мать качает головой, разглядывая разорванный подол. — Что теперь будет с нашими полями?  
— Не волнуйся ты так, мама, — Эсферо беспечно смеется, хотя сомнения гложут его. — Лучше дай мне то платье, которое ты шила для обряда жатвы. А к тому времени сделаешь еще одно. Я должен задобрить хозяйку полей.  
— Эсферо, ты неисправим, — мать все же дает ему заготовленное платье — чудесное, белоснежное, украшенное вышивкой в виде колосков, с широким поясом с вышитыми васильками. — Это тебе не деревенская девица.  
— Я знаю, — Эсферо находит корзинку, — я соберу яблоки из сада. А ты зашей платье. Оно ей к лицу.  
Он уходит и не замечает задумчивого взгляда матери в спину. Та лишь вздыхает — и когда ее непутевый сынок остепенится и возьмется за ум?  
***  
Под покровом ночи легко подобраться к нужному двору. Где-то дальше по улице играет гармонь, и поют песни — наверное, что-то празднуют. Наверняка и пастух там, веселится, и думать забыл про нее…  
Какая глупость. Она дергает плечом и одним прыжком перемахивает через невысокий плетень огорода. Мимо грядок с капустой, мимо огуречных плетей, к развесистой яблоне. Там, под ней, стоит большая корзина. Она накрыта вышитым полотенцем, а под ним — яркие яблоки, крупные, с красными бочками, источающие упоительный запах. И правда — самые лучшие.  
Она берет одно сверху, гладит блестящую кожицу. И чуть не роняет, когда слышит его голос:  
— Я рад, что ты пришла. Только не убегай.  
Страх цепляет за живое, ведь она в его владениях. Пастух где-то в тени, его не видно. Это ее злит.  
— Выйди на свет, — командует она. Со смешком пастух показывается ей на глаза. Он одет все так же — в полотняные штаны и рубашку, только теперь та совсем расстегнута. Его глаза с любопытством следят за ней — что же дальше?  
— Мама починит твое платье, и я верну его, — он улыбается. — А пока я хочу, чтобы ты приняла в дар вот это.  
Он разворачивает сверток, который держал в руках. И она ахает — такого платья у нее еще не было. Такое белое, что и испачкать страшно, и нитки какие золотые в шитье!  
— Это платье мама сшила для обряда жатвы, но я тебя обидел и хочу, чтобы ты приняла его сейчас, — он протягивает ей одежду. Она не может его не принять — такое красивое, тщательно сделанное. Но над такой вышивкой надо долго корпеть, а для обряда жатвы и праздника урожая всегда делалось все самое лучшее. Если она примет это платье сейчас, то его матери нечего будет положить потом.  
— Я приму это, — она берет платье, — а вот пояс оставь. Положишь для обряда жатвы.  
Эсферо немного хмурится, но видя, что она кусает яблоко и довольно жмурит глаза, расслабляется.  
— Как тебя зовут? — этот вопрос застает ее врасплох.  
— А как сам назовешь? — слова такие тихие, что почти растворяются в шуме далекой гулянки. Но Эсферо их слышит. И понимает, что это значит. Имя хранительнице дает лишь тот человек, которого она избирает как своего спутника, продолжателя рода.  
Она выжидающе смотрит на него, жуя яблоко. Волосы заплетены в косу и перевиты луговым вьюнком, губы блестят от яблочного сока. Эсферо наклоняется поближе.  
— Мандерли, — он вспоминает иноземное имя, такое же необычное и красивое, как она. А девушка склоняет голову.  
— Хорошо.  
Она кладет платье в корзину и берет ее.  
— Я решила простить тебя на первый раз, — Эсферо кусает щеку, чтобы вновь не засмеяться. Ее показное высокомерие вовсе не раздражает, а лишь веселит. — Я приму твои дары. И раз ты дал мне имя, — она розовеет щеками, но заканчивает мысль, — то отныне ты мой. И я еще приду!  
Она исчезает в темноте за яблоней. Эсферо смеется, не в силах устоять. Боже, какая же она уморительно серьезная.  
Мандерли. Серые глаза, пшеничные локоны и землянички на сарафане. Мандерли — хранительница лугов и полей, и она выбрала его для себя.  
Эсферо польщен. И заинтригован. Это так напоминает игру, а играть он любит и умеет. И уверен, что сумеет выйти победителем.


End file.
